horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karate Chop
"Karate Chop" is a song by American hip-hop recording artist Future from his second studio album Honest. The song was produced by Metro Boomin and originally had a feature from rapper Casino. However, the remix features fellow rapper Lil Wayne. The remix was released as the lead single of the album on February 19, 2013. It debuted at #100 on the Billboard Hot 100 and since then has peaked at #82. Lyrics You know, this just some real nigga shit, a real nigga story You know what I'm saying? Slang a bunch of narcotics Pull up in the new 'rarri Living like John Gotti Chopping bricks like karate Drink a bunch of codeine Serving to the dope fiends Blowing money, stay clean Michael Jackson, Billy Jean Got a Panamera round a young nigga neck Got a young bitch pulling up in a vet Smoke a lot of kush and I have a lot of sex Had to beat the grind up, ran up my check Bitch nigga get money, nigga get that Roll a blunt of chronic, nigga sell a lot of crack You can hit a nigga line,order what you want I can whoop a Maserati, pulling up a donk 50, 000 on yo watch, young nigga splurge Pop a Ace of Spade bottle, sip a lot of syrup Keep a young nigga workin' gotta bus' a K I'ma take a phone call, hustle everyday Slang a bunch of narcotics Pull up in the new 'rarri Living like John Gotti Chopping bricks like karate Drink a bunch of codeine Serving to the dope fiends Blowing money, stay clean Michael Jackson, Billy Jean Whipping up a cake, just to go and snatch a spider Young nigga play with keys, like a type writer Al Capone, John Gotti was a nigga idol I was never snitching, I can put it on the Bible In a 4 door beamer, driving with a rifle Nigga where you at, nigga we go pull up on ya Young Bitch looking like Janet in the 80's We was grinding up from a tube and a baby Got the girl dripping wet like a Jheri curl Got a styrofoam cup and its full of syrup Send it over from Lil Mexico & Let me Work I can get 36 for a clean shirt Slang a bunch of narcotics Pull up in the new 'rarri Living like John Gotti Chopping bricks like karate Drink a bunch of codeine Serving to the dope fiends Blowing money, stay clean Michael Jackson, Billy Jean Pop a lot of pain pills 'Bout to put rims on my skateboard wheels Beat that pussy up like Emmett Till Yeah, Two cell phones ringin' at the same time That's your ho, callin' from two different phones Tell that bitch "leave me the fuck alone!" See, you fuck her wrong, and I fuck her long I got a love-hate relationship with Molly I'd rather pop an ollie, and my dick is a trolly Boy, I'll bury you like Halle And these hoes say I'm blind, Cause I don't see nothin' wrong with a little bump and grind Man I just received a package Them other niggas taxin' And my pockets so fat, I'm startin' to feel contractions And my cousin went to jail for them chickens And he already home and that nigga must be snitchin' Cut him off like karate! Slang a bunch of narcotics Pull up in the new 'rarri Living like John Gotti Chopping bricks like karate Drink a bunch of codeine Serving to the dope fiends Blowing money, stay clean Michael Jackson, Billy Jean Why It Sucks # Two words: Emmett Till. That's it, the song was infamous for the line "Beat that pussy like Emmett Till". Because of this line, Wayne was dropped from his deal with Mountain Dew. # The beat is abysmal. # It sounds like every other rap song released since 2013. All about the same themes i.e sex, strippers, drugs, money, etc. # Future and Lil Wayne sound like they're puking. # The song is bad for Future standards, and considering Future only has a few good songs this must be pretty bad. The Only Redeeming Quality # At least the song was edited and Emmett Till's name was removed from the line "Beat that pussy like Emmett Till". Videos Future - Karate Chop (Remix) (Audio) ft. Lil Wayne Future - Karate Chop (Official Audio) ft. Casino Category:2010s Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Future Songs Category:Lil Wayne Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Drug Songs Category:Casino Songs Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers